


Inkdemonth prompt day 14-Arch

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Holidays, Miscommunication, Old Friends, Reality Bending, Sequel, Truth, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Nathan Arch is a man of many things,but a collector is one of them, But he doesn't like what he found about Joey
Relationships: Bendy & Henry Stein, Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Henry Stein
Kudos: 3





	Inkdemonth prompt day 14-Arch

Nathan Arch the owner of Archgate productions and his spouse Tessa were driving on the road to Henry's house in Pasadena,California all the way from Los Angeles, to ask him some questions about Nathan's old friend Joey Drew, since Joey and Henry hadn't answered Nathan's phone calls . Everything seemed alright ,when suddenly a black inky tree fell down in the middle of the crossroads and right near his white Chrysler.

"That's odd,elm trees don't normally grow in Pasadena. Tessa we probably need to call a tree surgeon or forester to get it off the route." Tessa ruffled her brown beehive with grey steaks and replied to Nathan,while everyone else on the crossroad pavement was muttering about Nathan's car. "Well,we'll have to fax them somewhere else. Maybe there's a side street we could use to get to Henry's place and use the phone? Funny how you forgot about him after our vacation 30 years ago." 

Nathan adjusted his reading glasses and nodded while reading the road map. "Of course Tessa dear. That's a genius idea! Darn,I got the road map wrong! His house must be nearby the Central park, so we could head down rote 710 and turn right." A chuckle briefly filled the air as the duo changed their course,but it sounded like no-one they knew as they headed down the road while the locals called a tree surgeon. Nothing much of note took place on the journey,although some things warped and twisted in strange ways, which was disconcerting to watch and while trying not to crash on the 1950s motorways at the same time. Eventually they got to Henry's quiet white picket house,parked the Chrysler car near the parking bays of Pasadena's central Park and walked outside. Nathan nervously rang the doorbell, hoping to get an answer and that someone answered the doorbell inside the house. 

Surprisingly,Henry was not in his own house,but his wife Linda Stein was looking outside the porch and sighed as she let the duo inside. "Oh my, visitors. Hello there Nathan and Tessa Arch. Have you two seen my husband Henry? He hasn't answered my faxes or rotary calls after he left for New York to meet up with Joey,though Joey Drew has been oddly nice. There's been a lot of bad rumours about the Sillyvision Studio going round the radio on the past few decades though.

The mention of bad rumours made Nathan's stomach turn as he asked her in the patio. " Well what sort of troubling rumours about Bendy and the studio?" Linda shuddered as she shut the blinds. "Odd groans,dripping ink,moans and clunking sounds. Not to mention anyone apart from Joey or Henry went missing when they tried to investigate. The Sillyvision studio staff's family including Wally Franks all think Sillyvision has become haunted by ghosts." 

As the duo suddenly saw Henry,Sammy Lawrence,the other Sillyvision studio staff and several cartoon characters running out of the Sillyvision studio as an enraged screaming sound echoed while the police rediead positions. "What on Earth has Joey been doing Henry?"


End file.
